A ski boot performs better if it is relatively stiff latterally, but has some independent flexibility in a forward-backward direction. Numerous designs are known wherein two separately molded sections are joined by pinned hinges, usually with a common hinge axis that approximately corresponds to the skier's ankle joints. Means to constrain the forward-backward motion about the hinges may depend on constraining hardware or simply on the way the boot sections are molded so that one section presses into the other. Many other designs do not use hinges, but then additional flexibility in the forward-backward direction usually leads to additional flexibility in the latteral direction.
It is the object of this invention to make a ski boot that can be molded and ascembled with minimum expense and hardware, and still retain the advantages of a flexible hinged boot with latteral stiffness. It is a further object to make a boot that is easy to put on and take off, and that will fit a variety of foot shapes without specially shaped liners.